candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Boneyard Bonanza
- |characters = Tree |champion = Candy Conjurer |new = and |released = October 15, 2014 |difficulty = Somewhat hard |previous = Toffee Tower |next = Marshmallow Mountains }} is the 49th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World Nine. This episode was released on October 15, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Candy Conjurer. Story Before episode: A tree mourns over his incomplete form. After episode: Tiffi gets her magic wand, and his tree bushes on his head appear, completing the tree's parts. New things *The sugar key and all five layers of sugar chest are introduced. (Brief description: Chests holding certain items that can only be destroyed by Sugar Keys.) Guide Levels This episode contains levels 711-725. *Easiest level: Level 725 *Hardest level: Level 716 Boneyard Bonanza contains three somewhat hard-hard levels: 714, 721, and 722, one very hard level: 724, and one insanely hard: 716. Levels 713, 717, and 720 used to be very difficult, but they were nerfed. Overall, it is a somewhat hard episode and is slightly harder than the previous episode, Toffee Tower. There are 7 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels , 2 candy order levels , and 1 timed level . Gallery Boneyard Bonanza Beginning.png|Before story BoneyardBonanzaMid.png|Abracadabra! Boneyard Bonanza End.png|After story Level 711 Reality.png|Level 711 - |link=Level 711 Level 712 Reality.png|Level 712 - |link=Level 712 Level 713 Reality.png|Level 713 - |link=Level 713 Level 714 Reality.png|Level 714 - |link=Level 714 Level 715 Reality.png|Level 715 - |link=Level 715 Level 716 Reality.png|Level 716 - |link=Level 716 Level 717 Reality.png|Level 717 - |link=Level 717 Level 718 Reality.png|Level 718 - |link=Level 718 Level 719 Reality.png|Level 719 - |link=Level 719 Level 720 Reality.png|Level 720 - |link=Level 720 Level 721 Reality.png|Level 721 - |link=Level 721 Level 722 Reality.png|Level 722 - |link=Level 722 Level 723 Reality.png|Level 723 - |link=Level 723 Level 724 Reality.png|Level 724 - |link=Level 724 Level 725 Reality.png|Level 725 - |link=Level 725 Boneyard bonanza map.png|Map on Facebook Champ49.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the sixth episode (in a row), in which, there is no text in the story. *This is the second 15-level episode that ends with a timed level, Level 725. (The first being Easter Bunny Hills) **This is also the only episode in World Nine to contain a timed level. *This episode breaks the trend of no new things introduced as Sugar Key is the new element in World Nine. *This episode is the second "Halloween" based episode in the game. The first one was Crunchy Castle, the building, which can be seen in the background. ** The background is also resemble's the Crunchy Castle as well. *This is the eighth Reality episode to take place at night, the others are Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, Polkapalooza, Jelly Wagon, and Fizzy Falls. *This is one of the few episodes, where the pathway on mobile is completely different from the Facebook version. *This is the first episode to introduce more than one new feature at the same time since Pastille Pyramid. *This is the only Reality episode not to have any sort of "candy" theme to its title. *This is the first episode to introduce something which will not be introduced in Dreamworld. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Somewhat hard episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World openers